In Love With Him
by gaarasgirl34
Summary: I...think I fell in love. But...with L? It can't be...can it?" Follow a young girl as she falls in love, but then finds out her dream boy is L. Will she be accepted or turned away?
1. Chapter 1

In Love With Him

In Love With Him

Chapter 1

_It was at the university. Love at first sight, one might say. But in a way, I didn't mind. Everyone else was rushing there to see _her. _But I was going up there to get a closer look at _him. _No, not the smart boy with the brown hair, the one together with the model. I was looking at the boy with the slightly unusual black hair and beautiful face. The face of an angel. But as soon as I got close to him, he disappeared into the crowd after exchanging a quick glance with me._

It was a week later. I had gone to the university every day from then on, to see if he would show up. I didn't know who he was or what class he was in. I didn't even know his name. But then, that Friday…that faithful day…

"Alright…the next group for the physics project. We'll have…oh, we only have two students left. How fortunate. Hideki-san, you will be working with Love-chan."

My eyes wandered around the room for a moment, wondering who this 'Hideki-san' was, until I saw the familiar figure over me, by my side. His angel's face less than 5 feet from my own. He sat down next to me, in an unusual position that only made me adore him more. As he realized I was staring at him (most likely in an idiotic-looking way), he looked at the paper in front of him – the rubric – for the project we were doing together. As the teacher further stated instructions and minor details she had forgotten on the sheet, the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell, how ironic, _he thought.

The class was split by lunch. Today it was actually nice enough to eat outside. So I sat on a bench in the schoolyard and put on my mp3 player, listening to one of my favorite songs, 'Forgiven' by 'Within Temptation'. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a warm presence next to me, and someone taking out one of the small bud earphones in my ear. Thinking it was my friend Kate, I relaxed. But suddenly, as I opened my eyes a tad and shot a furtive glance to the figure beside me, it nearly made me jump. Here I was, here _he _was. Just sitting next to me, listening to the song now changing to 'Only One' by 'Yellowcard', which embarrassed my greatly. This song…in front of him!? Surely it would make him think I was a freak.

"Hello." He said in a voice soft as silk.

"H-hi." I managed to say after catching my breath – I had forgotten how to inhale for a moment – and that was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

"My name is Hideki Ryuuga."

"N-nice t-to meet you. I-I'm…Love…"

He smiled. A beautiful smile, nonetheless.

"So…this song…" he said, referring to 'Only One', "Is it…one of your life songs?"

"My what?"

"Your life songs. You know, a song with lyrics that fit you." He looked at me, turning his head a slight degree, most likely from curiosity.

"I-I guess…"

The bell rang once more a few minutes later, declaring that lunch was over. He stood up vividly, and I recalled this was the way I had seen him when I had first looked at him. I thought it brought back some memories, though they were only such a short time ago. He offered his hand, and I took it, reluctantly – however, my heart was soaring. His skin was soft and warm, just as beautiful as his face. As I rose, with him steadying me, I shut off my mp3 player and stuffed it in my pocket as fast as I could. He walked with me back to class, only exchanging three words with me right outside the classroom before he held open the door for me.

"Here we are." He said in his silky voice.

"Th-thank you." I walked in, and proceeded to my seat. He followed, sitting down next to me. Now there was still an hour of class. The teacher came back, dragging an ancient-looking TV with an ancient VCR to match. As she put the movie in, then paused it, the rest of the class quickly reassembled. Then she pressed play once everyone was in their seats and walked to the wall to turn the lights off. A few seconds after the movie started, someone poked my shoulder. I turned around slowly but wistfully, and saw my friend Kate sitting with her friend Audrey – they were probably working together as well – and she put a note on my shoulder for me to open. I unfolded it, then read her thin handwriting.

_That's a pretty weird guy you're working with. I saw you blushing when you looked at him. Don't tell me you like him!? _She had written.

I quickly scrawled words on the paper, then tossed it back.

_Actually I do. If you'd ever seen him up close like I did at lunch, you'd agree. _I wrote back to her.

She looked at me like I was crazy, then tossed it back to me after writing something short.

_I don't really approve, but then again, I'm not your mother. XD good luck. _She wrote. Just as I was about to respond, his hand caught my wrist. I nearly had a heart attack – because for a moment I realized he was reading the note – and I blushed.

He smiled for a short moment before slipping it in his pocket. I looked at Kate, and we both shrugged at the same time.

I saw Hideki – if that even _was _his name – take a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote something in neat transcript.

So you like me, eh? I never knew. Anyways…why don't I take you to dinner then? It's a date. Hmm? The note said, as he gave it to me. I blushed crazily but wrote one word on the other side of the paper, and gave it back to him.

_Yes._

That night, as I finished my homework and after giving Hideki – or whatever his name is – my address at school, I changed into some comfortable clothes. A red-white striped slim fit t-shirt with some red pants that went down to the middle of my shin. I put on some slight makeup, but this time kept my hair down. I tucked my side bangs safely behind my ear, and jumped when I heard a knock at my door. I smiled and went to get it, holding two diamond stud earrings in my left hand to put in.

"Hello." I said and quickly put the earrings in.

"Good evening. Just to tell you, I'll be taking you to my place tonight. You'll like it…I hope."

"I'm sure I will."

We took a taxi – apparently he wasn't driving – and we came to a big building that looked more like an office building than a house, an apartment, perhaps? But I doubted it, considering he had an optical scan taken at the back door. I followed him inside as the heavily locked and bolted doors opened. As we went in an elevator to the top floor, we entered a room that really made my heart stutter.

It was dark – but not all too dark – and he had candles. There was a round table on the side of the room, with a grand piano on the other side. We were greeted by a middle-aged man – well, not middle aged, probably in his older 50's or early 60's. He bowed politely.

"Welcome, Love. Ryu – I mean, Hideki has told me quite a bit about you. I am Watari. I'll be your server and music provider tonight." He said as he gestured toward the piano. I blushed as we sat down, and Watari lit a candle and put a rose in a small water-filled vase on the side of the table.

After eating and enjoying beautiful piano music, Hideki sat down on the couch next to me.

"Love, it's time I told you something."

"Alright." I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"About my history…about me…and my secret. But you have to promise to keep this between us. No one else can know." He held out his pinky finger, apparently for me to make a pinky swear. I interlocked my finger with his, and said:

"I promise."

"Alright." He took a deep breath, and began. "My parents died when I was very young. I was adopted by Watari here…who's actually Quillsh Wammy. I eventually became one of the smartest children in the orphanage Quillsh owns, and set out on my own when I was 15, to 'go off in the world'. Now, what I'm about to tell you can never leave this room."

"I promise."

"I eventually also became one of the world's most famous detectives…and I use fake names to help hide my true identity." He said, and I – finally getting the hint – gasped. This couldn't be…could it?

"I'm…actually…well…the famous detective…L."

"L? You mean…the guy apparently in charge of…the…Kira investigation?"

"Yes…but, if I ever take you to meet the rest of the task force, I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuuzaki."

"Alright then…Ryuuzaki." I said, just trying out the sound of it. It sounded so pleasant, so light. I smiled.

"Well, maybe it would be good to take you tomorrow…?"

"Sure."

"Alright…members of the task force, just so you know, are actually quite welcoming when it comes down to it. Their names are Soichiro and his son Light Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, and Hirokazu Ukita. And me, of course." He paused for a short while before glancing at the electric clock behind him. "Anyways, it's late. I should get you home. Tomorrow's Saturday, so…I think we have more observations to do, so we'll be here 24/7. In a lower floor, of course, this floor is just for special occasions. But, I'll have Watari come pick you up. So…be ready, alright? We'll probably be alone then, the others don't make it until noon or so."

"Okay. I'll…see you tomorrow." Before I could move, he caught my wrist, then let go and gently put his hand on my cheek. Not even knowing what hit me, he leaned over and softly moved his lips against mine for a few seconds. Then he pulled away and turned a light shade of pink. Watari helped me up, and led me to the car. As he drove me home, I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I had just been kissed…by L. _The _L. But I was supposed to call him Ryuuzaki. So Ryuuzaki, then.

The next morning, Watari arrived at point 10 a.m., right after I had gotten changed and had put on my earrings. I slipped on my shoes quickly, then waited through the ride, still a little in shock of what had happened the night before. As we arrived at the room – apparently the HQ of the Japanese task force – I saw Ryuuzaki putting two notebooks out on the table. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." I said, my voice very happy.

"Good morning." He greeted me with a very friendly hug.

I hugged him back, not knowing how else to react, but as he let go, he began telling me about one of the members of the task force, Light Yagami was his name.

"He has a very strong intellect, and happens to insult people easily without knowing it, so just ignore it. It happens all the time, but there's no need to worry.

"Right."

"Yeah, but otherwise, there's really nothing you need to worry about. And…that's really all there is to tell."  
"Okay." As soon as I responded to him, three people walked in. A young man, flanked by a man in his middle twenties, and an older man.

"Pleasant timing. Light, Soichiro, Matsuda, meet Love."

"Glad to meet you, Love-chan." Said the man who was probably Matsuda.

I smiled, and was greeted by the other two the same way, but the young man – probably Ryuuzaki's age – didn't appeal to me as much as Ryuuzaki did.

"Ryuuzaki, did you show her the shinigami yet?" Light asked.

"No but I was planning to. Love, mind doing me a favor and touching – just touching – those two notebooks over there? Just touch them both at the same time. And…they might be a bit scary, but we're all here."

"Al-alright." I walked over and did what he asked, I touched the two notebooks at the same time, and felt two pairs of eternal eyes on me. I spun around and looked up. Uttering a small yelp, I ran to Ryuuzaki and hid my face in his chest. He put his arms around me, and whispered, "It's alright" over and over until I stopped trembling. Then, he took my face in his hands and kissed me again, the same way he had last night. When we parted, Light, Matsuda and Soichiro were staring at me and Ryuuzaki in shock.

"Okay…what was…" Matsuda started.

"I'm CONFUSED!" Light yelled.

Ryuuzaki simply smiled and turned to them, lacing his fingers through mine. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and my heart stuttered. I squeezed back as well, as gently as I could.

"I must have forgotten to mention…Love's…my new girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

In Love With Him

Chapter 2 ^^ back by popular demand I guess

"Excuse me!?" Light yelled. He had several emotions in his eyes; the dominant ones were confusion and surprise.

"I told you, Love is my new girlfriend."

My heart stopped as Ryuuzaki announced me as his "girlfriend".

Light, promptly, fainted. I expected him to do something of the sort. As Matsuda slowly tried to wake him up, Ryuuzaki sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as me kissed my hair and put his arms around me protectively. I had a hunch that I would be like this for a while. Then, someone else walked in - thankfully just Watari.

Fortunately, I fell asleep shortly after. I awoke, wrapped in a blanket, and by the looks of it, I wasn't at HQ or in my house, but I heard four...no...six people arguing in the next room.

"I hate you!" A girl with a quirky voice yelled.

"I hate YOU!!" A boy screamed back. It sounded like light. A separate argument ensued between four others.

"I'm closer to her age!"

"My birthday is _two _days after hers!"

"But I'm _blonde!!_"

"She's already in love with me." It was Ryuuzaki. I could tell his voice apart from anyone's. Then I got it - they were arguing over me. Ryuuzaki paused, then said, "Come to HQ sometime. Whoever she falls for, wins her heart."

"Fine! You're on!"

Suddenly, the door opened. I turned toward the wall.

"I didn't mean to wake you...are you alright?" Ryuuzaki, again.

"I'm...fine." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Let me take you back to HQ, you're tired." He did something that caught me off guard. He picked me up, and murmured the song "Fall For You" by "Secondhand Serenade" into my ear. It was one of my favorite songs, so I managed to stay awake for the duration. But eventually, I fell asleep in his arms.

Again, I woke up. This time, I actually felt awake. I looked around. We were back in HQ. I smiled once more as I stretched. I was definitely going to be thorough... I would ask where I was before, who was arguing (apparently over me), and what - in general - was going on.

"Hey, Nii-san, she's up." I heard a voice say.

"Good." That was Ryuuzaki, no doubt…but where was he? I looked around, but did not see anyone. Just the plainly furnished room of HQ.

"Hello there, beautiful young lady." I jumped as a man appeared behind me. He was cute – but not as cute as Ryuuzaki. And BLONDE. Definitely not my type. I didn't go for many blonde guys. But I did not know who he was or what he wanted from me.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Mihael, but just call me Mello."

Okay, so NOW I knew who he was. That's a start…right?"

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"Doing some surveillance."

"I need to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know you." I said and got up. Then, in the next room I saw Ryuuzaki, watching a TV screen, with a lollipop in his mouth.

Oh yeah. Maybe I forgot to mention his unusual sweet tooth? Guess so. O_O. It always baffled me how he could eat so many sweets and never gain a pound. Must have a high metabolism.

I decided (since there was nothing else to do) to use the grand piano in the room two floors up. I took the elevator, and as soon as I sat at the piano bench I checked the tuning. It was just fine, so I started to play. I stuck with the easier songs, so I ended up with 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade. A few seconds later a soft but lovely voice sang along with me. Of course, it was Ryuuzaki. No one had a voice as beautiful as he did. We sang together as I played, and soon enough a crowd had built (meaning the whole task force was watching and listening), and as we fell silent, many smiles surrounded us. Smiling back, I stood up and bowed.

"That was amazing, you two!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I agree." Watari said.

"My turn." I whispered and tried to decide between an instrumental and a piece with singing, then thought, 'oh, what the heck' and played a piece with singing. The song was Kimi He (To You) by Mayuko Aoki. Definitely a good thing that I had taught myself how to play piano. I loved all the Japanese singers. When I was still living with my parents, they told me my voice was more beautiful, but I knew that wasn't true.

Again, as the last note hovered in the room, I bowed as positive comments flowed out of the onlookers.

We went back downstairs as Ryuuzaki held my hand. Light seemed jealous.

Then again, I thought Light had a girlfriend that was really clingy. Where was she? Well, I didn't really care all too much. I stood on my tiptoes facing Ryuuzaki and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and blushed a little. We both walked back into the main room, smiling. Light sat alone on the couch.

"I'm gonna go home real quick and change, wash up, and such."

"Need Watari to bring you home?"

"Nope, it's only a few blocks. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Be safe."

"I will." I walked those few blocks home and took my key out of my pocket, turned it in the lock, and opened the door.

First things first. I washed up. Then I changed clothes into a white girls' dress shirt/blouse, some artfully faded jeans, and reapplied my makeup and eyeliner. Some sapphire stud earrings then followed. I fed my cat, watered the plants on the balcony, and then walked back out the door and locked it behind me. When I walked back into HQ (Ryuuzaki had put my genetic data into the scanner so I could get in), I noticed the TV running on Sakura TV.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki's computer started beeping violently, the sound filling the room, while all over a map of Japan, little red dots were appearing.

"Oh no…" he said and ran to the computer. "He's started killing again."

I gasped as Ryuuzaki whizzed around to see Matsuda suffer a heart attack and fall to the floor.

"Damn you Kira!!"


	3. Chapter 3

In Love With Him

Chapter 3

The computer kept beeping. Light stared at the screen with a bewildered expression. As soon as it stopped, the TV program switched to news that "Kira Has Returned". I hugged Ryuuzaki. He knew I was afraid. He just put his arms around me. Light however, excuse me for my language, looked extremely pissed. What could be this bad to him? Of course, he was the antagonist of the group, but I'd never seen him like this.

"Of course…Kira can't just disappear." Aizawa said as I let go of Ryuuzaki and bent over Matsuda to check his pulse.

None.

Matsuda had been lost to Kira. I locked my fingers together and prayed for him. He was a good friend. Ryuuzaki looked troubled.

"Kira's onto us. He knows our names and our faces." I gasped. The last thing I needed was Ryuuzaki or anyone else in the task force dying. Right now, though, I was more mad at Kira than afraid of him.

"Everyone, this is really the last straw. We can't go outside; we have to stay in…if Kira finds out where we are…" He sounded so nervous. All I wanted to do was hold him like he has held me to calm me.

And for the next few days, he wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I was going to wash up or do girl things. Every time he couldn't find me or had forgotten where I had gone to, he would run, and then when he did find me, he'd put his hand on my cheek, sigh, then go back to where he was and pull me onto his lap. None of us were really talking to each other, and now it was starting to bother me. So one night, Ryuuzaki took me up to his room, saying that we needed some sleep.

I was still so upset. I had trusted Matsuda. And now he was gone. The next morning when I woke up, my heart felt heavy. Of course, we all had a reason to be sad…so why not over a fallen comrade? Seemed fair enough. Venturing back downstairs, there was no noise. The computer beeped a few times now and again. We all stayed calm, though.

"Love, can…can I talk to you for a moment?" Ryuuzaki asked and took my hand. He sounded dismal.

"Of course." I brushed my finger down his cheek and went outside into the hall with him. "What's wrong?"

"I know we're all upset and afraid because Kira knows who we are. But he doesn't know _you. _I'll do whatever it takes to prevent your death."

"Ryuuzaki, don't…do this…"

"I just can't have you die. Go home…if I can't live without you then I can't let you die…That means that consequently I'd have to not come in contact with you until I've solved this case. I'll see you soon." He kissed my forehead, then made Watari take me home. I was definitely going to be lonely.

Day One:

Nothing. I missed Ryuuzaki so much. All I did was keep up with the news and get a call from my parents time and time again.

Day Two:

I slept all day. There was nothing else to do besides sing and practice dance.

Day Three:

More Kira killings. I couldn't believe how lonely and quiet it was.

Day Four:

I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Day Five:

The only thing I got today was my cat's paw in my face and the daily paper.

Day Six:

I slept again. All day. I even forgot to feed my cat.

A week later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on!" I yelled. I opened the door, and almost thought I would cry. "Ryuuzaki…why…"

"I got lonely…" He said as he hugged me. The feel of his arms around me again seemed to make my heart lift out of the deep pit it was in.

"I thought you didn't want me."

"I never said that."

"I thought you did."

"Well, if I did, you know I'd never mean that."

"You sounded like you…" I was stopped by him pressing his lips to mine.

"I didn't mean it, okay?" I nodded as he led me back to HQ. Everyone welcomed me back, and they had no idea how glad I was to see them.

I tried not to be much of a burden to Ryuuzaki, so halfway through the day I went into the hall and saw one of the shinigamis. Rem. I wasn't afraid of her anymore, but I tried to act calm because this being could control deaths.

"What burdens you, child?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just…don't know. I don't want to bother Ryuuzaki, but I want to be around him more than anything."

"You love him, don't you?" She asked and kept eye contact.

"Yes…I love him so much…"

"Then you must talk to him. I will get him for you."

"Thank you, Rem." As she vanished through the wall, I sighed. Did Ryuuzaki even love me back? I didn't know. I hadn't even thought of that. I did everything he asked me to do. My thoughts then stopped short as Ryuuzaki hovered over me.

"Rem told me something was wrong. Are you alright?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry! For anything and everything." I started to cry. I must have been losing it. Why was I apologizing? It came out so wrong. Ryuuzaki picked me up and had me in his arms on his bed a minute later. I sobbed out the whole thing. "I'm sorry for being a burden, I just wanted to spend time with you! I don't deserve you, you're just way too good for me. You're L and I'm just some normal girl who isn't pretty, can't do anything right and doesn't deserve anything better than a creepy and obsessive mail-delivery-guy…"

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. I don't deserve _you. _You were never a burden, and you never will be. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have been spending more time with you."

We just sat there, comforting each other, until I fell asleep. I woke up a while later, and was out of it. I was also wondering why all I saw in my field of vision were bed sheets and someone's chest. Then I knew and recalled what had happened before, and snuggled close to Ryuuzaki. He had sent all night with me. And judging by how stiff I was, it had been a long night.

"Love, are you alright now?"

"I'm fine…I think."

"Okay. I had Watari bring some clothes for you."

"Thanks." I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Sure enough, there was a plastic bag full of clothes. And…my jewelry box? Good, that gave me some earrings to wear. I changed into some blue flare jeans which were faded on the shin and top, and then followed with a black tank-top that had lace by the collar, spaghetti straps, and some little sequins scattered across the lace. I tied my hair up and put in the diamond studs I had worn on my first date with Ryuuzaki. Then I walked back out and he was dressed as well (yes, part of me was sad that I had missed it).

"Let's go downstairs. We're gonna interrogate and watch the news." He said, held my hand, and then we walked the whole way downstairs without any interruptions. And as we walked in…

"How are they?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"No confessions, no talk, nothing." Aizawa answered. He was staring at two screens of jail cells. In one was Soichiro. And in the other was….Light?


End file.
